


Masked Protection

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Brutal Bonds and Other Stories [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Will Graham, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: “You seem agitated, Will?”  Hannibal replied, “Would you like to sit down? We can talk about what’s brought you here today.”“I had an appointment.” Will answered dryly.“That’s tomorrow, Will.  Do you know what day it is?”  Hannibal’s voice showed concern however Will noticed something in his demeanor that looked tight and controlled, almost like a predator ready to pounce.Hannibal was breathing through his mouth in short shallow breaths that pursed his lips just so.  Will wondered what those lips would feel like on his. Maybe sucking a mark into his neck.  He cleared his throat.





	Masked Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd... I know, I'm terrible!  
> Warning for mild dubious consent due to heat sex, although Hannibal "tries" to fix that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/wJ21dje)

It was cold outside, the first snow falls of the season had well and truly settled. The house was warm though, the fire in the hearth only just dying out, leaving it’s dry dwindling heat and ashy scent in the air.

The dogs woke Will with their incessant whining. _A squirrel_ Will thought as he dragged himself from slumber and staggered to the front door. The dogs didn’t barrel out as he’d expected though. Instead they crowded around his legs, circling him and getting underfoot. He had to step out onto the porch and give a few of them a little nudge in the butt to get them away from him.

The cold hit his skin with a shock, his sweat soaked t-shirt clung to his back, sending the shivers directly down his spine. _Night terrors._ He was unable to recall them, the usual remnants clawing at the edges of his consciousness were nowhere to be found. Will was more than relieved though. The hell in his brain was often too much to take and a reprieve was always welcome.

His shower ran shorter than usual, the steam getting to him and drawing out the beginnings of a headache. He dry swallowed some aspirin from the bathroom cabinet as he dried himself off and got ready to leave. The dogs kept getting under his feet and hampering everything he did. Winston even got into the shower to barricade Will in the stall. Towelling the dog off was more of a struggle when the stinky pup tried to push Will to the floor and lay on top of him instead of cooperate.

Winston was completely out of character being so naughty, and the shower saga wasn’t the last of it. Will found him sitting in the front seat of his car behind the wheel, having slipped in as his back was turned trying to wrangle the rest of the dogs back into the house, yapping and whining their disapproval. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Will mused aloud. Winston just yawned and covered his snout with his paw giving Will the most ridiculous puppy eyes. “I won’t be gone too long,” Will said affectionately as he petted the dog behind the ear. “Come on, in the house with you.” He urged, and for once today, Winston did as he was told.

 

Half an hour into the drive, Will cranked the window down, the car suddenly feeling all together too stuffy. He checked the thermostat, pushed it on and off, but he couldn’t feel the difference. Only the cool breeze from the open window offered some small relief.

He didn’t feel sick, in fact he was feeling energised and super focused. Will didn’t bother giving it much thought though. He was on his way to Hannibal’s office anyway and the man always had a knack of knowing what was going on with Will before Will even knew it himself.

“It’ll be good to see Hannibal,” He thought aloud, as the country roads turned into city streets and he grew nearer his destination.

\-------

Will was standing next to the brass stag statue, sweat formed on his brow and Hannibal, _God, look at him._ Was staring strangely at him.

“Uh. What did you say?” Will asked as he tried to cover his utter confusion. _Like how the hell had he gotten here and exactly how long had that been?_

“You seem agitated, Will?” Hannibal replied, “Would you like to sit down, we can talk about what’s brought you here today.”

“I had an appointment.” Will answered dryly.

“That’s tomorrow, Will. Do you know what day it is?” Hannibal’s voice showed concern however Will noticed something in his demeanor that looked tight and controlled, almost like a predator ready to pounce.

Hannibal was breathing through his mouth in short shallow breaths that pursed his lips just so. Will wondered what those lips would feel like on his. _Maybe sucking a mark into his neck._ He cleared his throat.

“I… I seem to be confused,” Will wiped the sweat from his brow. _When did it get so hot again?_ His eyes trained in on the practically audible bob of Hannibal’s adams apple.

“I don’t think i’m feeling so well. I… I should leave.”

“Will, did you drive here?” Hannibal asked as he unfolded his handkerchief and held it unobtrusively under his nose.

Will nodded and started to move around the room. He absentmindedly touched things as he went, picking up a pen and placing it down again, and trailing his hand along the back of the chairs. All this time Hannibal’s eyes tracked him with the intensity of a hunter stalking his prey.

“You can’t leave.” Hannibal said, his voice pinched and tight.

Will snapped around having almost forgotten Hannibal’s presence, his silent tasks having whisked him away.

“Why not?” Will asked as he drifted closer to Hannibal’s solid form.

“You’re in heat, Will.” Hannibal replied. He dabbed at the sweat forming on his own brow and straightened his tie. “As your doctor, Will, I can’t allow you to leave. You’re a danger to yourself in this state.” 

Will continued to draw closer. “I can’t be in heat.” He said offhandedly. “Suppressants.” He shrugged. His walk now turning to a prowl. 

“I’m afraid, my dear Will, you are mistaken.” Will reached Hannibal and placed a palm on his chest.

“No doctor, it is you that’s mistaken.” Will flirted. _Shit! Did you really just say that? Nevermind… This feels so soft._ Will took Hannibal’s tie into his hand and pulled him closer.

Hannibal appeared to hold his breath but his eyes did not falter their fixed stare on his neck.

“Oh… Oh shit.” Will’s muddled heated neurons decided to do him a favour and fire off in the right order just this once.

His face was still inches from Hannibal’s, the coolness coming from Hannibal’s body momentarily quenching his thirst.

“Oh shit.” 

“William.” Hannibal’s cool voice broke through the spiral of _oh shit/ this is awesome/ oh shit_ filling Will’s mind.

“As your doctor I’m going to have to insist you let go of me. I can call the hospital to arrange heat care for you…” 

“Shush, sssshhush!” Will felt drunk as his finger pushed Hannibal’s lips shut.

“What if you weren’t my doctor?” Will’s mouth was practically touching those luscious lips now. 

“What do you say as my Alpha?”

This elicited a low rumble to spill from Hannibal’s chest.

“As your Alpha....” He growled,

Will shivered at the sound,

“I’m going to need you to step back.”

Will’s body was still pushing forward as the words took their time to penetrate his mind. His eyes snapped up, his eyebrows knitted together.

“Just for a moment, Omega.” They both reacted to the use of the word. “Don’t panic, my darling. I’ll give you what you need.” Hannibal gently pushed at Will’s shoulders, and he reluctantly released his hold.

He whimpered when the air filled the space between them. Suddenly aware of the ache inside him and exactly how long it had been since his last heat. _Oh shit…_

Will spun around in his mind, desperate for some friction, some way to get a grip, when the delectable voice was back and speaking directly into his ear. “Will, I’m going to give you something to bring you a little clarity. It will only last a short time, but I want you going into this with a clear mind.”

Will was about to babble some nonsense about it not being necessary and how they were meant for one another, that Hannibal’s knot was _meant_ for him. And he wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t say any of it before he felt the sharp sting of a needle in his thigh and the world started to gain traction again.

“William?” Hannibal spoke his name as a question.

He was standing across the room near the waiting-room door. “I will give you a few minutes to clear your thoughts. Then we must talk.” Will just nodded as Hannibal closed the door behind him.

 _What was he doing?_ If this was really his heat then some serious shit must have gone down. The meds he was on only failed out if he had a serious stomach flu or he’d met his… _Oh shit._

Hannibal had to know. With his nose and the unsuppressed heat pheromones pouring out of him. Will could smell himself all over the room. _He’d scent marked the whole damn office!_

How had Hannibal kept himself from mounting Will as soon as he arrived? The self control needed for any Alpha around an omega in heat was incredible, let alone a true mate… it was unheard of.

_So… Was he really going to do this?_

A quiet knock came and Hannibal stuck his head around the door. “Sorry to interrupt, Will. I fear we don’t have much time.” 

“It’s fine, Hannibal. Please, come in.” Will got to his feet, feeling slightly light headed and grabbed the chair back for support. He could see how Hannibal was using all of his restraint to not run up and support him.

“I want this!” Will blurted, the tension in his shoulders instantly releasing, “But,” Hannibal’s shoulders tensed at this. “I don’t want to bond. At least, not this time…”

Hannibal smiled at this, his features taking on the look of a true predator. He raised his hand to behold a face guard dangling from his middle finger.

“If you would do me the honour of fixing this in place, my Omega. Then, I believe we can make this work.” 

Will’s knees almost buckled, he knew whatever Hannibal had given him was wearing off, and fast. He staggered over to Hannibal as it was clear if the Alpha was to move it would all be over. Any ounce of self restraint would be lost to the wind.

The mask covered Hannibal’s face from where it fixed under his chin to where is covered the bridge of his nose. Only the very height of his cheekbones and his violet eyes were left free. The mask turned Will on more than he cared to admit. Seeing _his_ Alpha restrained was definitely something he could get used to.

As he secured the last buckle Hannibal let all the tension leave his muscles and said one word.

“Run.”

Will’s clarity was lost to him, in that moment, the full force of heat punched him in the gut and he took off running for the ladder to escape to the balconette. Hannibal caught him there, of course, the chase just a tease in the limited space. Will turned, encircled by Hannibal’s arms, His back was pushed up against the ladder and he melted into it, opening his whole body up to the alpha before him. He grinned as he thrust his hips forward seeking friction while baring his neck.

Hannibal’s chest was rumbling, a low rough sound that was going straight to Will’s groin and made him pulse inside. The scent of slick and alpha pheromones mixed, sending Will’s mind into oblivion and back. Their combined scent akin to wood fire and berries, was something Will would happily wear upon himself forever.

Will felt the cool unnatural presence of Hannibal’s mask scraping along his neck, he trying to get as close to the source of his scent as possible. 

“Delectable.” Hannibal purred, as his sure hands ripped the fabric from Will’s chest. The air that hit was a welcome reprieve for his scorching skin, but before he could find relief he was chest to chest with his alpha. 

Will was unsure when Hannibal had removed his own shirt, time was moving in shorts and spurts for him. He was wrapped up in their scents, then wound up in the feel of those wiry hairs that graced Hannibal’s chest. Every sensation was intensified with the rush of hormones flooding through his body, electrified at every point of contact with the alpha. Hannibal’s arms were bracing his solid form allowing only the lightest of touch between them and Will couldn’t help the giggle that spilled from his mouth when, somehow, Hannibal’s nipples managed to tickle his own. That earnt him a stern look.

“You find this funny, Omega?” 

All Will could do was whine because at that moment Hannibal chose to slide a hand down the back of his pants. He could tell though, the way his eyes creased, that Hannibal was now the one smiling.

“Please, Alpha.” Will moaned, finally realising he had arms and they could do things like touch and grab and _oh God his back feels exactly how i’d imagined._ Will clung to Hannibal as he grabbed his ass pulling them together, mercifully close. They slotted together and Will came in his pants with a quiet gasp. He felt the shudder run through Hannibal as the scent of his seed filled the air. Will was sure if Hannibal could have latched onto him with his teeth he would have, the overpowering aroma of Alpha pleasure almost knocked Will out.

His little death did nothing to cool his heat, nothing but his alpha’s knot could bring relief now and instead of giving him even a moment's reprieve this only sent him into a spiral of want and need. His begging started in earnest, the connection between his brain and mouth held only by the slightest of threads.

“Alpha I need… I… neeeed,” Will was chanting over and over. 

“I’ve got you, my darling. I know what you need.” Hannibal rumbled straight into Will’s ear.

Will was instantly hard again and writhing in Hannibal’s grip, rubbing himself over the deliciously sizable cock in his tweed pants. He felt Hannibal lift him as if he weighed nothing at all and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Hannibal carried him for a moment then Will felt the world tilt as his back landed gently on a hard surface. He let his arms splay out beside him, and move in an arc over his head

“Stationery angel’s” Will mumbled, when he felt the leaves of paper and pencils catch up in his movements.

While Will was caught up in his new sensory experience, Hannibal was removing their pants. Will caught up with this when Hannibal pushed his legs up to rest on his shoulders and ran his hands down the backs of Will’s thighs. 

A fresh rush of slick pulsed out and Hannibal gathered it up to coat Will’s balls and cock. One large hand made a worship of his manhood while the other slipped a long finger inside of him. Will threw his head back and his back arched at the sudden contact to his long neglected sex. 

The long litany of _“Knot me, mate me, fuck me, Alpha, fuuuck.”_ Just spiraled from Will’s tongue and Hannibal returned it with a primal growl. His talented hands pulled another orgasm from Will before he spoke.

“I wish I could taste you, Will. I want nothing more than to take that pretty little cock of yours in my mouth and swallow you pleasure. My omega, I want to feast at your fountain, I want to cover myself in your love.” He was lost in the poetry of Will’s essence and gave the omega no warning to the thrust that was about to come.

Will screamed, his vision whited out. Hannibal’s weight was folding him nearly in half, the desk moved at every thrust. And the way his cock filled him up, Will could only hold on for the ride. He at scrabbled hannibal’s shoulders desperate to have the weight of his alpha over him, holding him down, and Hannibal read his thoughts letting Will’s legs drop and instantly burying his masked face in Will’s neck.

The rhythm was faltering, the stretch of his knot restricting the movement already. Will’s cock was trapped between them, so sensitive yet hard again. The knot rubbed Will perfectly as it inflated, he felt his heart in his throat and butterflies in his legs as the crescendo was rising. All he could hear was Hannibal’s growl, long and harsh, it seemed to flood into his body joining the motion of their mating.

When Will thought he could take nothing more, Hannibal howled. His knot caught and filled, shooting the alpha’s first orgasm into Will. The rush of alpha pheromone mixed with the indescribable pleasure of the knot saw Will joining Hannibal’s howl, their bodies becoming one.

\----------

The copper tang on his tongue was the first thing that registered as he drifted back to himself. The second was the deep satisfying stretch of his alpha’s knot inside him and pulsating another load to fill him up. His brain took longer to come back online. He was floating on the scent of mate, happily flooded with the bonding hormones that had started to take hold.

Hannibal’s face came into view, the mask still covering his mouth, but his eyes… they showed a pure joy Will had thought impossible for anyone to feel.

“My Omega.” Hannibal murmured, a purr coming to his throat.

“Mine. My Alpha.” Will replied.

It was then that his brain rebooted. 

_Oh shit..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I absolutely love to hear from you
> 
> You can come pester me on [Tumblr](whataboutthefish.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WhatFishie) too! I take prompts, ideas and headcanons anytime!


End file.
